This invention relates to light weight back packs carried by hikers and climbers for hauling gear.
Several types of back packs, both with and without frames, are known in the prior art. However, each of these prior art packs suffers from one or more serious disadvantages making it less than completely suitable for its intended purpose.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a back pack having a frame comprising a pair of interconnected blade-like bands crossed in an X-configuration, thereby producing a frame with a high strength-to-weight ratio.
It is a related object to provide means for fastening the bands of the frame to each other, and to a wall of a sack-like bag supported on the pack frame.
A further object is to provide tensioning strips for maintaining an arcuate curvature in the pack frame, thereby precluding direct contact between a bag supported on the frame and the wearer's back. The tensioning strips are bridged by a back-contacting mesh panel, to enhance wearer comfort.
Another object of the invention is to provide a carrying device for securing loads of varying sizes to the exterior of walls of a bag supported on the pack frame.
An additional object is to provide the bag with a flexible collapsible shelf fastened to the interior of the bag walls, thereby optionally dividing the bag into upper and lower compartments.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pair of diagonally crossed load hauling straps for attachment of the pack to a bag suspension line during climbing operations. The same straps comprising the carrying device may also be used as load hauling straps.